Kakusareta Shinjitsu
by Elizabeth992
Summary: Elizabeth Hawkeye… ¿Cual será el secreto que guarda con tanto recelo?... es un fanfic Royai!... bueno espero le den una oportunidad…
1. Chapter 1

_Kakusareta Shinjitsu_

_Capitulo I_

_Xing, Febrero de 1910_

_Elizabeth (POV)_

_No tenia otra alternativa, debía hacerlo… debía hacerlo o sino moriría… moriría asesinada por el demente de mi mirado y es lo que menos quería._

_Nadie sabe lo que aquí ha ocurrido y nadie nunca lo sabrá… mi nana y yo nos hemos encargado de deshacernos del cuerpo y también de toda evidencia que pueda haber en la casa… a todo el que pregunte por mi marido le diremos que ha ido a Amestris por cuestiones de trabajo y que no sabemos cuando regresara… ha mi parecer nunca lo hará._

_-_ esta segura de que esta bien lo que hemos hecho niña Elizabeth?- preguntaba mi nana toda nerviosa

- no se preocupe nana, todo estará bien, mientras no digamos lo que en realidad sucedió, todo esta bien – dije tratando que se calmara aunque yo también estaba muy nerviosa

- que hacemos ahora niña Elizabeth?- ella aun no se calmaba, se notaba que estaba muy asustada

- que hacer dices?...- dije pensando en algo rápido. De pronto recordé que mi made tenía una casa en ciudad del este en Amestris - ya se nana! Nos iremos para Amestris! – estaba muy emocionada de poder regresar a mi querida Amestris

- Amestris? – dijo ella – esta bien -

_La nana y yo esperamos hasta el otro día para irnos bien tempranito… _

_Nuestro viaje fue bastante largo, pero cuando al fin llegamos a la casa pudimos descansar mucho… al día siguiente, mi nana salio a comprar víveres para el hogar, mientras que yo me quede en casa recogiendo y limpiando… me encontraba limpiando la sala de estar cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui abrirla…tras ella se encontraba una joven._

- buenos días, le doy la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño pueblo – dijo la joven de cabello marón y ojos verdes, parecía tener la misma edad que yo – mucho gusto soy Gracia Hughes, su vecina -

- Gracias por la bienvenida, señorita Gracia… yo soy Elizabeth Hawkeye – dije estirando mi mano para estrecharla con la suya – desea pasar y tomar asiento señorita Gracia?- abrí mas la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar

- por supuesto, señorita Elizabeth – dijo ella y entro a la casa

- disculpa el desorden es que estaba recogiendo – dije apenada

- no se preocupe – dijo sonriendo

_La señorita Gracia aun estaba en casa cuando mi nana llego. Yo la presente, inmediatamente la nana Charlotte se puso a conversar con la señorita Gracia muy animadamente… mientras ellas charlaban yo aproveche para acomodar las cosas que Charlotte había comprado… una hora mas tarde la señorita dijo que debía irse pero que regresaría a la tarde…_

- es muy dulce la señorita Gracia, no lo cree niña Elizabeth?- dijo Charlotte entrando a la cocina, yo asentí con la cabeza y seguí con lo que hacia

_Después de almorzar Charlotte_ y yo _salimos al jardín trasero de la casa a_ _tomar aire fresco, nos sentamos en unas bancas de piedra que allí se encontraban y nos quedamos calladas escuchando el cantar de las aves… de pronto Charlotte comenzó hablar._

_- _niña Elizabeth – dijo casi en un susurro

- que ocurre nana? –

- ha pensado en lo que pueda ocurrir… si alguien se entera de que le ocurrió a su marido - parecía estar preocupada por mi

- Si. siempre… - dije – pero ya hablemos de otras cosas -

- esta bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

- nana, una vez me dijiste que tenias un sobrino aquí en el este, verdad! – ella se volteo a verme – por que no le buscas, seguro se alegrara de verte - se quedo pensativa durante un tiempo y luego dijo

- no estoy muy segura de que siga aquí, pero intentare encontrarlo -

_Nos quedamos allí charlando durante otro rato mas, hasta que Charlotte dijo que iría a dentro para preparar café… yo me quede allí observando todo a mi alrededor, de pronto escuche las voces de dos hombres que provenían seguramente de la casa de mi vecina, voltee y los vi estaban sentados uno frente al otro… eran dos hombres muy apuestos ambos de cabello obscuro… seguí observándolos, hasta que uno de ellos me miro y sonrío. presa de la vergüenza que sentí, me levante de la banca y me metí rápidamente a la casa…_

- le ocurre algo niña Elizabeth?– dijo Charlotte con curiosidad

- no pasa nada nana… en serio – dije – iré a mi habitación, avíseme cuando llegue la señorita Gracia – me retire a mi habitación y me senté en una sillita que estaba en el balcón…

_La vista desde allí era hermosa, las montañas verdes, el río con sus aguas cristalinas… pero también pude darme cuenta de que el jardín de la señorita Gracia se podía ver perfectamente desde allí… esta vez no oí las voces de los hombres ni los vi, en su lugar escuche y observe a la de la señorita Gracia, quien seguramente se siento observada y volteo… por suerte me escondí a tiempo para no ser descubierta mirando otra vez…._

_Unos 15 minutos después Gracia llego a mi casa…_

- se que apenas nos conocemos, pero quisiera que vengas a cenar esta noche en mi casa – dijo Gracia muy entusiasmada

_Tuve que aceptar su invitación, pues no tenia de otra…_

- que bien!... ahora solo me falta convencer a Roy – decía ella alegremente

_No tenía ni idea de quien hablaba, pero quería que fuera uno de los hombres que vi en el jardín esa tarde…_

_Continuara…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: "¿¡Que haces aquí!"_

_8:30Pm, Casa de los Hughes_

- buenas noches, señorita Hughes – _dijo Elizabeth quien lucia realmente hermosa esa noche… (Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul obscuro, el cual era ceñido al cuerpo solo hasta las caderas, la falda era suelta y llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, las mangas eran largas y el cuello era alto. Su deslumbrante cabellera estaba suelta y adornada solo con un pendiente.)_

- buenas noches, señorita Elizabeth… - _dijo una sonriente Gracia _– pase adelante por favor -

_Elizabeth entro a la casa y Gracia cerro la puerta…_

- vamos a la sala de estar, venga conmigo – _dijo Gracia_

_Fueron a la sala en la cual se encontraban Maes y Roy quienes estaban charlando muy animadamente, hasta que las dos mujeres entraron y Roy se quedo callado al ver a Elizabeth pues le pareció que era una mujer muy bella…_

- Maes, Roy ella es Elizabeth Hawkeye… -_ dijo Gracia sonriendo – _Elizabeth el es mi esposo Maes Hughes – _dijo señalando a su esposo_

- _Oh! Así que es su esposo ¿eh?- dijo Elizabeth en su mente _–mucho gusto Sr. Hughes –

- el gusto es mío Srta. Hawkeye – _dijo Maes sonriendo_

_- Y este debe ser el otro hombre que vi esta tarde – dijo Elizabeth mirando a Roy_

_-_ y el es Roy Mustang el mejor amigo de mi esposo – _dijo Gracia_

– encantada de conocerlo Sr. Mustang – _dijo sonriendo_

- yo soy el que esta encantado de conocerla y también de su belleza Srta. Elizabeth – _dijo Roy acercándose a ella, para luego tomarle la mano y besársela_

_Esto hizo que las mejillas de Elizabeth se sonrojaran…_

- bien, ahora que ya se conocieron vayamos a comer – _dijo Gracia sonriendo_

- po… podría devolver… devolverme mi mano Sr. Mustang – _dijo Elizabeth algo nerviosa_

_Roy la soltó de inmediato y se alejo de ella pidiendo una disculpa… esta acepto su disculpa y le dijo "No… no se preocupe Sr. Mustang"_

_-_ ¡bueno, a comer! – _dijo Maes_

- por aquí Srta. Hawkeye –_ dijo Gracia conduciéndola hacia el comedor…_

_Ha Elizabeth le toco sentarse junto a Roy, y se sentía un poco incomoda por lo que acababa de suceder… de solo pensarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaban…_

_Al terminar de cenar (supongamos que alrededor de media hora o una hora después), Maes y Roy fueron al despacho de Maes, Gracia y Elizabeth se dirigieron a la sala de estar…_

_Estuvieron charlando por largo rato, hasta que Elizabeth decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa…_

_-_ gracias por todo, de verdad pase un rato bastante agradable con usted – _dijo Elizabeth_

- no, gracias a usted por venir – _dijo sonriente, levantándose ella también –_ déjeme acompañarla hasta la puerta -

_Ya en la puerta…_

- hasta mañana Sra. Hughes! – _dijo Elizabeth una vez estuviera fuera de la casa_

_-_ hasta mañana Srta. Elizabeth – _dijo Gracia antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta_

_Elizabeth abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de su casa, se quito los zapatos, entro, cerro la puerta y camino de puntitas por la sala hasta llegar a las escalera__s, todo esto para que Charlotte no se percatara de la hora de su llegada…_

_Al día siguiente…_

- buenos días, nana – _dijo Elizabeth quien iba entrando a la cocina_

- buenos días, mi niña – _dijo Charlotte sonriendo – _el desayuno esta listo –

_Una vez que habían desayunado Elizabeth dijo…_

- nana, acompáñame al Cuartel General… - _dijo –_ quiero darle la sorpresa al abuelo Grumman -

- esta bien, mi niña – _dijo Charlotte_

- bien, dame unos minutos mientras me cambio – _dijo subiendo las escaleras_

_10 minutos después…_

- ya estoy lista, vamos… – _dijo Elizabeth –_ ¿que haces tú aquí? –_ dijo muy molesta_

- ¡Sorpresa! – _dijo una mujer de avanzada edad, cabellera negra, ojos verdes y de piel tan o mas pálida que la de Elizabeth_

_Continuará…_


End file.
